Torturando Potter
by Midoriko-Sama-7
Summary: Cedric X Harry .... Fic criada por 5 amigas que não tinha nada pra fazer no meio da aula xD Amo vcs Dessa, Vi, Leh e Juh! Tah meio zuada, mas ate que o lemon tah bom. Enjoy! Cedrico encontra Harry no banheiro dos monitores, e rola um clima....


No banheiro dos monitores , Harry fazia o que Cedrico lhe falara

No banheiro dos monitores , Harry fazia o que Cedrico lhe falara.E por variar, a Murta não parava de lhe atormentar(¬¬'').

Após desvendar o segredo do ovo , ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir.( sendo que tinha posto um feitiço nela ¬¬'')

Era Cedrico com a roupa do quadribol ( ele fica lindo assim .)

H- Cedrico! O que você esta fazendo aqui?

C- Vim ver se você conseguiu fazer aquilo...

M- iiiii ... Vou deixá-los a sós ...Enjoy.

Murta saiu e Harry começou a pensar : " Estou a sós com ele...tudo que eu mais queria...e agora?""

C- Harry ,você ...resolveu o problema do ovo?

H- Resolvi...não foi tão difícil.

C-É ...ahn, a água esta boa?

H- Está,mas ficaria melhor se você entrasse.

C- É..então está bem ...

Cedrico entrou na banheira e Harry se sentiu excitado, pois o corpo de Cedrico era lindo e já havia tempo que ele duvidava de seus sentimentos por ele.

Ficaram um tempo sem conversar, até que Harry disse:

H- Hm...Cedrico..Obrigado- Disse sem graça.

C- Pelo que?

H- Por ter me dado essa dica .

C- O que eu não faço por você- disse,logo depois ruborizando – Sabe Harry ..eu ...eu ...

Mas Pirraça entrou gritando ,atrapalhando o momento .

A murta também apareceu e rindo disse á Pirraça.

M-Não atrapalhe essa cena romântica!Pirraça ficou sem graça e se afastou, junto com Murta.

C- Eu gosto deles ..mas as vezes dá raiva!

H- É...

C- Vamos ouvir o ovo outra vez?É muito bonita a voz neh?

H- Vamos sim!(Vermelho, prevendo o que aconteceria...)

Harry pegou o ovo e mergulhou junto com ele ..Cedrico foi junto.

Quando Cedrico mergulhou , começou a prestar mais atenção nas "coisas" de Harry..e é claro que ele percebeu e devagar foi abraçando-o. Os dois começaram a se beijar , e de tão intenso que foi o beijo,eles tiveram que subir a superfície para respirar , mas Cedrico agarrou Harry e começou a acariciar seu corpo oexcitado,começou a fazer o mesmo, e mergulhou a cabeça na água , encontrando o pênis de Cedrico , que logo começou a chupar com muita intensidade, fazendo Cedrico gemer. Harry tinha medo,pois era virgem, mas Cedrico lhe disse :

C- Não se preocupe,Harry.Não vou machuca-lo.Farei desta, uma noite que você nunca vai esquecer...

Cedrico apoiou os braços de Harry na beirada da banheira , deixando-o pronto para receber seus carinhos...Harry , nervoso , gemeu alto quando Cedrico o penetrou com seu pênis rigoroso e grande mas não de dor , de prazer por estar finalmente realizando seu mais bonito sonho.Cedrico começou a se movimentar com rapidez e pressão fazendo Harry gemer e chamar seu nome.A cada gemido de prazer , Cedrico sentia mais e mais tesão e prazer por estar ali.

H-Cedrico...isso é bom...

C- É claro que é ... ainda mais pq sou eu que estou fazendo..mas pode ficar melhor.

Harry não conseguia compreender nada,só sentia seu rosto queimar com o prazer de ter Cedrico dentro de si...Mas o Loiro tinha outras intenções , se retirando de Harry.

H- ...Por que...??

C- Levante e fique de 4.

E é claro que ele fez o que Cedrico pedirá ...ansiava por mais.

Harry sentiu ainda mais prazer quando estava naquela posição, totalmente submisso aos doces carinhos de Cedrico .O loiro entrava e saia de Harry, no mesmo ritmo que alisava o pênis dele.Harry gemia muito e estava quase chegando ao seu limite,quando o loiro,lentamente puxou-o para sentar em si.Cedrico alisava o corpo de Harry e conforme entrava cada vez mais fundo , ele também sentia que estava chegando ao seu limite,mas antes queria ouvir Harry gritar uma coisa...

Cedrico segurou bem forte a base do pênis de Harry para que não goza-se , como uma doce tortura ...

Harry deu apenas um gemidinho de dor , até porque não conseguia mais gritar.

C- Você só irá se aliviar se gritar bem alto o meu nome,pedindo por mais e dizendo o que quer que eu faça...

Harry estremeceu quando o loiro segurou com força seus cabelinhos pretos para que a "grande coisa"de Cedrico entra-se inteira , chegando a machucar Harry.

Apenas um gemido de dor foi ouvido , Harry começou a ficar com medo de Cedrico e achou melhor fazer o que o loiro lhe ordenara:

H- Mais ...

C- O que? Não ouço-te...

H- Eu quero mais, eu preciso de mais!

C- Bem... precisa de mais o que?

H- Mais agressividade!Prenda-me e faça de mim o que você quiser!

C- Assim que eu gosto...

Harry achou que se aliviaria , mas Cedrico não soltou seu pênis , e continuou a penetra-lo com firmeza e velocidade.Harry não agüentava mais, começou a suar muito e gemer muito alto , desesperado , tentando ao maximo se liberar apesar de Cedrico continuar a privá-lo desse ápice de prazer.

H- Por favor! Eu não agüento mais!Ah..Me solte! Por favor!

C- Não , ainda não...Ah..Potterzinho lindo...-Disse mordiscando sua orelha e aumentando o ritmo de suas fortes estocadas.

H- Por favor! Eu não consigo mais segurar! Está doendo!

C-Como??

H- Esta doendo!

C- Muito?

H-Muito! Muito mesmo!

C- Era tudo que eu queria...

Cedrico soltou o pênis de Harry, e ele finalmente se aliviou,mas estava sentindo muita dor ..Harry agonizava e Cedrico sorria maliciosamente para aquela cena.Era como se ele quisesse ver o sofrimento de Harry ,porque era aquilo que lhe dava mais prazer.

Ao ver a cara de alivio e sentir o sêmen de Harry em sua mão , Cedrico aumentou a velocidade das estocadas , segurando Harry pelos cabelos para mante-lo sentado em si.

O loiro sentia tão excitado com tudo , com o som de sua virilha batendo na bunda de Harry se misturava com o som das bolhas de sabão morrendo...Morrendo , era assim que Harry se sentira , será que Cedrico não se cansara? Foi quando o Loiro gozou,aos berros.

Harry não agüentava mais e soltou –se de Cedrico.Sentia muita dor , e o que ele mais queria era descansar.Cedrico , por sua vez , queria muito mais , mas não agüentava .

Owari

Owari: xD... Não sei se continuo a historia sozinha...Mas que dá vontade dá


End file.
